


Forever

by RaeC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-14
Updated: 2000-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never got tired of watching Daniel sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

"Hey, Daniel. Earth to Daniel!" The loud call barely registered on Daniel who was sound asleep in their bed, exhausted and dead to the world. The last few weeks had been hell for them both, one mission after the other. What Jack wouldn't give to crawl back under the covers and spend the day surrounded by Daniel; the unique scent of sun and sand and rain embedded in his embrace. Just the thought of that prospect sent a thrill spiraling straight south. 

'Come on Jack, mind out of the gutter. You'll have time for that later.' Crossing over to the bed he stopped, his purpose lost amid the display of bare flesh. Peace smoothed the lines from the corners of Daniel's eyes; his hair fell forward, a sandy curtain over his face in the brightly-lit room. The way the sheet tangled around his legs, pooling at his lower back. His arms wrapped around a pillow as if it was the only thing holding him to this world. 

One of the few times that Jack had the pleasure of simply looking his fill; no pressure, no time limits, no constraints by society. Just them. 

Jack never got tired of watching Daniel sleep. 

~~~ 

Perfect; that was the only word that came to mind. It seemed a sin to wake him, but they had a schedule to keep. Get in, get out, and be home by noon. 'Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty.' 

Patiently, he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for the world to register on Daniel. He'd already tried shaking Daniel awake several times, turned on the radio for the morning news, showered, and dressed. Not even the smell of freshly brewed coffee had penetrated the realm of whatever dream world Daniel was currently inhabiting. Nothing seemed to reach him. 

Jack tried shaking Daniel awake again. It didn't work; he just rolled over mumbling incoherently and fell back to sleep. A gentle caress across one stubble-coated cheek had even less effect, but Jack luxuriated in the feel. Touching Daniel was always special, something to savor, something that didn't come often...or often enough. 

~~~ 

It would be so easy to fall prey to that temptation, give in to the need to touch Daniel, to hold him. Forever would be just about right and still might not be long enough. With a sigh of regret, Jack leaned forward breaking the moment and shook him again. 

"Come on, Daniel. Wakey, wakey." Jack brushed the hair off Daniel's face, succumbing to the feel of warm skin beneath his palm again with a groan. 

"Hmm...?" Jack barely heard the muffled response so quietly it was breathed. At least he was getting closer to breaking through to Wonderland. Daniel was waking up slowly but surely. 

"Er...Houston, I think we have a problem." Playfully, Jack imitated the squawk of a radio, finally getting a response from his lover. "Come on, time's a wasting." Jack tapped his watch as one blue eye finally opened. 

~~~ 

"Jack, it's nine am." Daniel groaned as he glanced across at the clock. "The mall doesn't even open until 10:00 *and* it's Saturday." Daniel snuggled back down into the warm blankets dragging Jack down next to him. 

Laughing Jack rolled over, pulling Daniel into his arms his eyes roaming everywhere over the handsome face. "Come on, Danny boy. I just want to get this done and over with. You know how I hate malls." Jack caressed the small of Daniel's back, his eyes pleading. 

Daniel ducked his head into Jack's chest muffling a sound that somehow passed for agreement and laughter at the same time. With a quick kiss on Daniel's forehead, Jack pulled him into a sitting position before one thing led to another. If they started now, they'd never make it out the door. 

"Come on, Daniel. Rise and shine." 

"I'm awake. I'm awake." Jack let him go, but that was all Daniel was waiting for. He flopped back onto the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes to block out the sun. 

~~~ 

This was a contingency Jack had planned for, fortunately. Time to play his trump card. Jack picked up the steaming mug from the nightstand, took a sip, then leaned down and kissed Daniel full on the lips. 

"Coffee..." It was a breathy benediction. 

"Yep. What? You didn't really think I'd come unprepared did you?" 

A snort was his only answer as Daniel sat back up to take the steaming mug from Jack's hand. "You don't play fair." 

"Nope." 

Daniel eyed the sparkling eyes warily. "Something's up. What is it?" 

Jack laughed, the happy sound filling the room. "Not yet, but it soon will be." 

"Be serious, Jack." 

"Only if I have to be." 

Daniel rose from the bed on in one smooth move, heading for the bathroom, his coffee clutched tightly in his hand. Jack followed along behind, appreciating the view. Maybe they could just relax for a while longer. 

"No, Jack." 

"*How* do you do that!?" 

"Simple." Daniel paused at the door of the bathroom to turn and face Jack. "I know you." Daniel smirked as he closed the door. 

"Damn." Jack snickered on his way to the kitchen, shaking his head at space monkeys and their apparent ability to read minds. 

~~~ 

"So what are you.planning on getting.Sam?" Not quite stifling a yawn, Daniel sat down at the kitchen table. 

"I have no idea. What are you getting her?" Jack handed Daniel his refilled cup, and sat down with one himself. 

"Something. I haven't decided yet." 

"Something?" Jack snorted. "I hear they're having a sale on that." 

"I could her a subscription to Physicists Weekly." Daniel smacked his forehead lightly. "Oh, but I forgot. Someone got that for Sam last year." 

"Yuck it up, Daniel and see if you get any tonight." 

Daniel leered. "Well I fully plan on you being too tired by tonight so it's not a big loss." 

Jack grinned and finished off his coffee. "I want something more original this time" 

"And you want to be home by noon?" Daniel burst out laughing. "How do you plan on doing that?" 

"That's why I'm dragging you along." 

"Oh, I get it now. If Sam doesn't like whatever you get her, you can blame it on me." 

"Yep. You got it, Sherlock." Jack grabbed his keys and opened the door.. "Come on, lets get this show on the road." 

Daniel sighed and followed Jack; it was going to be a long day. 

~~~ 

"Okay, how about this?" Jack held up a 'Property of Nike Athletic Department' sweatshirt. In bright green no less. 

"Jack?" Daniel rolled his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the worst taste in women's clothing?" 

"So, not a good idea?" 

"No." Daniel plucked the sweatshirt from Jack's hand dropping it back in the bargain bin. "I don't think Sam's the type to be owned. Nor the Footlocker type." 

"And how about you, Daniel?" Jack kept his face diverted as he searched through the clothing for something else that had caught his eye. 

"What about me?" 

"Are you the, ya know, the 'Property' type?" Jack held his prize up and turned to show it Daniel, 'Property of the Jedi Training Academy'. 

Daniel sighed. "Jack, focus. We're shopping for Sam." 

Dragging Jack out by his arm, Daniel headed off in the direction of the Discovery Channel Store. "We might have better luck over there don't you think?" 

Jack didn't look too enthused at the store's prospects. "Oh come on, Daniel. Sam's surrounded by this science crap all day." 

"Well, we might find something that would brighten up her office." Daniel shrugged. 

"What? The planets? The sun? The moon? The stars?" 

"Okay, bad idea." Daniel turned to find Jack swinging a snake in front of his face. 

"A rubber snake hung in effigy?" 

"Jack!" Daniel jumped back. "You know if I'd known you'd be this silly." 

"It was just a joke, Daniel." 

"Not funny, Jack. Can't you be serious for five minutes. I thought you were the one who wanted to get back home by noon." 

"How about clothes?" 

"No." 

"Perfume?" 

"No." 

"Bath stuff?" 

"No." Daniel glared. "Don't you know anything about Sam?" 

Jack stopped in the middle of the store, staring out of the plate glass window. "I've got an idea." 

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" This time it was Daniel's turn to be hauled out of a store. "Oh no, Jack. Not on your life. Do you have a death wish?" 

Jack merely smiled and pulled Daniel into Spencers. 

~~~ 

"You do have a death wish!" Daniel tugged on his hand trying to pull free. 

"Relax Daniel, live a little." The grin on Jack's face was *not* reassuring. 

"If Sam in any way blames me for this farce I will kill you myself, Jack." Daniel poked Jack right in the chest. 

"We've looked everywhere else, what have we got to lose?" 

"Our heads?" 

Jack attempted to look completely innocent. And damned if he didn't do a good job of it too. Daniel looked around. 'Well, it couldn't be that bad, could it?' 

"Hey! Marvin the Martian!" Jack slipped his hands into a pair of slippers waving them in Daniel's direction. 

"What is with you, Jack?" 

"What? You don't think Sam's the cartoon type?" 

"No, Jack. I don't." 

Jack wandered past the poster section. "Who in the hell are the Backstreet Boys?" 

"Don't ask me, I have no idea." 

"Why did I bring you along again?" 

"To keep you out of trouble and out of stores like this." 

They past the jewellery counter, "I don't think so." pulling Jack away before he could even think of stopping to look. The further they went into the Den of Sin the more nervous Daniel got. Jack couldn't really be serious could he? 

"Lava lamp?" 

"Maybe." Daniel stopped to look at the coffee mugs displayed on the wall while Jack moved further down the aisle. 

"Hey Daniel?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows as he caught Daniel's attention. "You been doing some modelling on the side you want to tell me about?" Daniel turn three shades of red as the plastic penises began dancing at the sound of Jack's voice. 

"No. And I think I've had enough fun for one day. We aren't going to find anything in here, so what do you say we call it quits?" Daniel pleaded, practically begging Jack to leave the store. 

"But we haven't looked at the t-shirts yet." 

Daniel groaned. 'Oh god, not again.' 

~~~ 

"Hey look, Daniel. Something to go with Sam's bike." Jack held up a t-shirt. "0-Bitch in under 3 seconds." 

"I don't think so, Jack. Not unless you plan on dying right on the spot." 

"Ya, you're right, suits Janet much better." 

"How about this one instead?" Jack held it up. 'Don't mess with the occupant of this shirt, suffering PMS and knows how to use a gun.' All it took was a glare and the shirt was returned to the rack. 

"No? Okay, last one." Jack was grinning again. 'Property of Hugh Hefner Bunny Patrol.' 

Daniel covered his face, rubbing hard at his eyes. "Why did I let you talk me into this again?" 

"Because you love me." Jack laughed and pulled Daniel in for a quick hug. "Come on, I want to look at the rest of this stuff. It's been ages since I was in one of these stores." 

"Fine." Daniel sighed resigned knowing a lost cause when he saw one. He trailed along after Jack as he picked up item after item, taking great delight in tormenting Daniel with each of them; sex toys, weird glow in the dark lubes, body paint. 

"I think these are just about your size." Jack held up a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. 

"I give up. Look, you do whatever. I'm going to be over by the door. Get me when you're ready to leave." 

Jack snorted and continued looking around. He'd given up on getting Sam something a long time ago. Daniel just hadn't figured it out yet. Jack wandered back to body and flavored oils. 'What I could do with these and one willing body.' 

End


End file.
